The invention generally relates to dispensers, and more specifically, to dispensers for dispensing sheet material.
Dispensers for rolls or stacks of sheet material have an exit port which usually permits one sheet material at a time to be dispensed therethrough. Many dispensers which dispense sheet materials are sufficiently complicated to load and re-load that excessive or inadequate dispensing of sheet materials occurs.
Problems are also caused in many dispensers when different products are used. That is, sheet material products from various manufacturers often have their own characteristics. The caliper and basis weight of the sheet material of each product will likely be different. Further, the machine direction tensile of the sheet material will vary in different products. Moreover, the tab strength of each sheet material will also vary product-to-product. These differing characteristics of each product type often result in excessive or inadequate dispensing of sheet materials as well.
In addition, even when a dispenser is operating properly, it can be difficult for an operator to thread newly loaded sheet material through a small or difficult to access opening in a dispensing port. Therefore, reloading provides difficulties for an operator each time new sheet material is disposed in the dispenser.
It would be advantageous to have a dispenser for sheet material which is rolled, or sheet material which is stacked, which permits an operator to quickly and easily load and thread different product types of sheet material using, for example, one hand, and which and which is easy to adjust for different product types.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccaliperxe2x80x9d refers to the thickness measurement of a sheet taken under constant force. The caliper may be determined using test method number TAPPI 411-OM-89.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbasis weightxe2x80x9d (hereinafter xe2x80x9cBWxe2x80x9d) is the weight per unit area of a sample and may be reported as gram-force per meter squared and may be hereinafter calculated using test procedure ASTM D3776-96.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmachine directionxe2x80x9d (hereinafter xe2x80x9cMDxe2x80x9d) is the direction of a material parallel to its forward direction during processing.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmachine direction tensilexe2x80x9d (hereinafter MDT) is the breaking force in the machine direction required to rupture a specimen. The results may be reported as gram-force and abbreviated as xe2x80x9cgfxe2x80x9d. The MDT may be determined using test method number ASTM D5035-95.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctab strengthxe2x80x9d is the breaking force in the machine direction required to rupture a sheet product along its perforations. The results may be reported as gram-force and abbreviated as xe2x80x9cgfxe2x80x9d.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cexit portxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdispensing portxe2x80x9d is the opening in a housing of a dispenser for the passage of sheet material out of the dispenser.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccenterflow rollxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccenterflow roll productxe2x80x9d means sheet material wound cylindrically about a center, but permitting the removal of material from the center. Desirably, as the centerflow roll is consumed, sheet material eventually dispenses from the roll""s periphery. Dispensing of centerflow roll products are described in numerous patents, such as, but not by way of limitation, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,338 to Lewis and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,663 to Tramontina et al.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csheet materialxe2x80x9d means a material that is thin in comparison to its length and breadth. Generally speaking, sheet materials should exhibit a relatively flat planar configuration and be flexible to permit folding, rolling, stacking, and the like. Exemplary sheet materials include, but are not limited to, paper tissue, paper towels, label rolls, or other fibrous, film, polymers, or filamentary products.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfastenersxe2x80x9d means devices that fasten, join, connect, secure, hold, or clamp components together. Fasteners include, but are not limited to, screws, nuts and bolts, rivets, snap-fits, tacks, nails, loop fasteners, and interlocking male/female connectors, such as fishhook connectors, a fish hook connector includes a male portion with a protrusion on its circumference. Inserting the male portion into the female portion substantially permanently locks the two portions together.
As user herein, the term xe2x80x9ccouplexe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, joining, connecting, fastening, linking, or associating two things integrally or interstitially together.
In one aspect of the invention, a dispenser adapted to dispense sheet material is provided, and includes a housing having a platform configured to support sheet material thereon. The platform including a removable orifice plate having an opening therein positioned on a first axis. The housing includes an exit port spaced apart from the platform. The exit port is positioned on a second axis. Sheet material disposed in the dispenser flows between the opening in the platform and the exit port on a third axis.
In another aspect of the invention, a dispenser adapted to dispense sheet material is provided, and includes a housing having a platform configured to support sheet material thereon. The platform includes a removable orifice plate having an opening therein. The housing includes an exit port spaced apart from the platform. When sheet material is disposed in the dispenser, the sheet material flows in a generally Z-shaped path from the platform and through the exit port.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of installing a sheet material product into a dispenser is provided. A dispenser having an exit port is provided. The dispenser is opened to access a platform provided in the housing which is configured to hold sheet material products. The platform includes a removable orifice plate having an opening therein. The orifice plate is selected to dispense an effective number of sheet material products through the opening and the exit port. A sheet material product is disposed onto the platform. The sheet material product is threaded through the opening in the orifice plate. A leading edge of the sheet material product is extended from the orifice plate. The dispenser is closed and the leading edge of the sheet material product extends from the exit port.
Further, in still yet another aspect of the invention, a dispenser adapted to dispense sheet material is provided, and includes a housing having a platform and an exit port therein. The platform is configured to support sheet material thereon. A removable orifice plate is positioned adjacent the platform for controlling the movement of sheet material disposed in the housing through the exit port.